rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Deborah the Dollmaker/Making A Doll
The following is a book written by Deborah the Dollmaker about her process of creating her dolls. These favoured toys became her trademark, and many of them continue to outlive her to this day. Foreward Killing is such a waste of life. I detest Necromancy, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to think of casting, though I can't quite explain why. It is because of these two, I have found a new way to create my servants, as requested by my mentor. I never did have many dolls growing up. Daddy never let me keep them. Daddy didn't want me to play with dolls. But I'm all grown up now, and Daddy has no control over me anymore. I can do what I want, and I believe nobody is too old to play with dolls. But first, I need to make them. Mentor gave me some masks. Zarosian, she says, of the old Empire Lord Sliske once served. And I got to work, slaving over these. Obsessively. Replicating, making them fit my needs. These first masks were primitive, and only really made for guards and cleaners. They didn't compare to Lord Sliske's. But they would work, for the backlogs of prisoners I had. Creating the Design I wanted some creative liberties. Lord Sliske's face is glorious, handsome, and wholesome! But it is not feminine enough for an army of dollies to wear. That's when I saw it. One of his Drama masks was of a woman, and this, this is the key to the design. Some modfications, such as use of animation, porcelain, and some leather created my design. I made sure my masks included some make-up, and emotive eyebrows. After all, dolls do need to be pretty! While enchanting, I made sure these masks are sung to, just to channel my emotion into them better. The tricky part is getting the mask to stay. My first design involved metal spikes, though the resulting brain damage left the maids-to-be rather daft. The second included glue, but the glue didn't hold strong enough. What I finally settled upon was a combination. Glue to hold it in place, peeling off the skin of the face, tucking the leather under the skin around the sides, and sewing them back together flush. These dolls, by then, I advanced the actual commands on for simple subservience, in such a way that they could act as field agents for me. Other Parts of the Process The dolls all have some amount of features to tweak. Typically, I use them as extensions of myself, teaching them basic shadow realm straddling. The masks let them adopt this through me with ease. Their dresses are made from enchanted silk, to aid in casting and protection. Most of the dolls use magical attacks, though some use throwing weapons and small, melee ones. I recall a few being given experimental weaponry, namely a modified Dwarven cannon and a black salamander, but those projects ended in failure. The standard Dolls wear green and purple dresses, in Lord Sliske's favourite colours. Many of them carry wands and orbs, some using staves. For the most part, they focus on lightweight, fast strikes. The Divine Dolls A true creation for when I became a leader, these dolls were designed for the sole purpose of mocking Gods and their followers. All of them are converts, and converts from the Gods they now represent. Their masks are removable, as they are volunteers, and they ultimately will form my elite force. Without further ado... *Drakana A concept I never truly got to explore. My desire was to add a Vampyric revert to our collection, but most did not want to be found. Except for one, but she seems resistant to the idea currently. I am sure in time the Dolls will grow on her, and the benefits will rise to her heart. *Madylline A fine, feathered woman with a level head. Wearing Aviansie styled armour in a fashionable way, the Phoenix motif adopted by Armadyl is displayed as the yellow to red of her clothing rises. Once an Armadylean herself, Madylline witnessed the brutal desecration of Bandos' corpse. Feeling lost, in a world without Justice, I decided to give her the tools she needed. If the world was too unjust to save, then she would help me destroy it. While wearing her mask and on task, Madylline is every bit as vicious as Armadyl "the Just" was in those moments, mauling, goring, and destroying her foes, even as she speaks of peace, love, and acceptance. *Sam Morak A flirty doll indeed. It seems I can't keep her and Sarah seperate! Sam Morak is a Zamorakian, who was outcast from the Wizard's tower for researching forbidden magic. When I offered her the tools to research Demons to her heart's content and a wonderful new body to go with it, she happily accepted, and joined my ranks. Sam Morak acts as a supportive mage, ripping up walls of fire to spread chaos in enemy ranks, but also protect those nearby. *Sandras A brutal warrior who grew disenfranchised with the Gods following Bandos' death. She wished to keep fighting stronger foes, indiscriminately. I not only gave her that option, but the way to fight to her best in a way nobody else ever could. Clad in furs and wielding a Bandosian Kyzaj, Sandras was created, as my brutal. Bandosian doll. When in mentality, Sandras "says it like it is" even if "like it is" is purely offensive, or untrue. Sandras has no qualms about killing, even going so far as to make such gorishly delightful displays that others grow greener around the gills, or in envy. The fact she has recently died, struck down by my once-Mentor, is disgusting. *Sarah Domin Just call her Icyene, of the mourning Icyene... Sarah is an odd case, brought to my attention at the same time as Sam Morak. Unlike Sam, however, Sarah was excommunicated from the Church of Saradomin, following a discovery by the nuns there that she, like me, had parts that were not deemed "of quality" for a woman, much less a Nun. She was devastated. When I found her she was in her drinks, sobbing. I gave her retribution. I gave her the tools for revenge on those who hurt her. It was Giggles, Sarah Domin and myself who oversaw the church massacre of the Chapel of Saint Leonidas. Since then, she has been loyal to a fault. She found love with Sam Morak. She found family with me. She is safe, now. Her life is in order. *Crybaby Serenity Oh Serenity, my perfect little child. Once known as Chyllel Iorwerth, she was one of the best assassins of her kind. Short, quick, and efficient. Until, of course, Prifddinas regrew. At this point, the new leadership was investigating those who were most highly tied to the Dark Lord cult, and Serenity was among them. A Cadarn radical, a child of a man she slew, gashed her on the stomach. She fled, where Sarah and Sam found her in a bar in Falador. They made her an offer of safety, for her famous blade in our hands. I had fun with this concept. The story of it "paining" Seren so much to leave her Elves so she exploded is a fun one to work with. Because she cried and whined to Guthix so, it is only fitting to immortalize her in my collection as "Crybaby Serenity" a 5'3 Elf with blue, tattooed skin, who can hardly go to the water closet on her own without crying. The humour is not lost on Chyllel, who sees now that the "Love" and "Light" Seren offered are illusions. She found her real family with us. And that's what matters. Her weapon of choice is her crystal gloves, enchanted to throw crystal darts. Not only are they subtle, but she is remarkably good at them, even when posing as infantile. *The Great Seuros Another odd doll, Seuros was a volunteer from among existing, Sliskean forces. Finding a willing Zarosian is not easy, as many are too crazed and fanatical to deviate from their religion. This one, was a student of Agnia Tumulus, a modern one at that. She is a true master of ancient battle magic, always wearing her Praetorian style mask, glowing eye enchantments distracting from the actual eyeholes. Seuros was tasked to play the self-engrandizing Agnia claims Zaros to have to a whole new level. She is proud, vain, prone to brag and monologue, and has a large sense of self-importance. Her flamboyant speech pattern is not for the best, it detracts from missions often, but she does make for a decent speaker for me. And, the dolls as a whole. * Solet Another late-addition, Solet is designed to mock Telos. Unfortunately, Telos has less personality to him than a sack of bricks, as do the Godless who rally around his related creation, Vorago. It just isn't practical to make a Godless Divine Doll. * Vivian Similar to Solet, this idea was scrapped. The idea was to mock V, but it proved to be impossible given how much we truly knew of him before he died. And at worse, insignificant, since V's personality is too naive and bull-headed to mock with a serious fighter. Perhaps she would have been a good partner for Sandras? Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Sliskean